Snowdapple's Wish/Chapter 1
Snowflake raced through the barrier. She was going to be a trainee today! She had been waiting moons. Her eldest siblings, Blondie and Leo were already scavengers, while her middle sister, Gray and Holly were trainees. They were almost new scavengers. "Snowflake!" Acorn called. "It's time for your ceremony!" Acorn was the leader of the group. He was an awesome leader, always caring for kits. Unlike the group across the ally, which treated kits like dirt. Acorn's tail sat on his paws. "Repest after me," he mewed, "I will be loyal to the group, and hunt for the group. I will be a trainee, and try my best to scavenge. I will have a hard life, and will feed the old." Snowflake nervously repeated the oath. Acorn smiled. "You are a trainee. Train hard, young one." he mewed. "Snowflake!" everyone cheered. "Snowflake!" She blushed as Pixel padded to her. Pixel was always cute and funny, and she one day wanted kits. "Congrats!" he praised her. He rubbed his gray muzzle on her forehead. Snowflake jumped excitedly. "I'll feed all the group!" she vowed. Pixel laughed. "I'm sure of that," he mewed as he walked away. "Congrats!!!!!!!!!" Gray yelled. "Welcome to the life of a trainee! So hard and boring," she moaned. Holly nudged her sister. "Come on," she mewed. "It's not that bad! It's fun! Race ya!" she ran out of the ally. "Hey!" Snowflake mewed. She excitedly raced next to Gray and Holly. It's so big! She thought. She never knew the world was this big. They started to climb the tall building. Her mother, Black had told her it was called an office for twolegs. They were so weird! She stumbled as she looked over the top. It was an amazing view. Holly angled her ears to the Mountains. "See those mountains?" she asked. "'Clans' live there. They look after their elders and..." Snowflake interrupted. "Like us!" she exclaimed. Gray shook her head. "Nuh," she mewed, "Clan cats have special names...like Flowercloud or something. There's weird." she mewed. "Yeah..." she mumbled. She wondered what the clan cats were up to. Just then, Snowflake's brother Leo raced up. She wished that she had long legs like him. "A strange cat has come!" he announced. "Come see!" Then four cats peeked down the building. There was a gray cat, looking worried. She smelled of mountain. "It's the mountain cat!" she mewed. Leo whipped his tail on her mouth. "Quiet!" he hissed. "They might hear us!" Snowflake nodded. She wondered why she had come. "Who are you?" Sun hissed. Snowflake felt proud. Her father was always brave! The gray she-cat nervously started to speak. "I'm here," she stammered, "..t-to warn you. There's a forest fire coming nearby. I'm here to warn you, that you should leave." she finished. Goose bristled. "Why should be listen?" she hissed. "Clan cats should mind their own business! I would go now if you don't want a scar." she huffed. The she-cat flinched. "Okay then," she mewed quietly. "I'll just go. Nice speaking to-" Goose cut her off. "Go! Now!" she ordered. The gray she-cat turned, sighing. **** That night, Snowflake wondered why she had come. She needed to know more. She sneakily padded out. She held her breath, in case any cat heard her. Luckily, no cat did. Her eyes widened. Monsters' lights flashed, blinding her. She quickly raced to direction of the mountains. I will ask you, gray she-cat, she agreed. I will see what you mean. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction